Alone and broken
by DestinyVampSerena
Summary: Bella is moving from pheonix to be with her father in Forks, because of some bad event. She is terrified to return, because her old bully, Edward cullen and co. will be there. but Charlie isnt all he seems either. will she be able to survive. First story
1. Chapter 1

That which doesnt kill us only makes us stronger...

Is that really true though? The pain people endure can go to such great lengths, and some of them break under the pressure. How can you be described as stronger if you are broken? Edward broke me, almost beyond repair. His bullying became to much for me to handle, i had to leave. It was almost painful for me to stay. But now i have Demetri. He understands everything ive been through, every punch, every snide comment and every tear shed. He helps me to stand tall, and to be strong. I could not have done that on my own. I would have been one of those unfortunate few who crack and eventually break under the strain.

Now i have to leave, to go back to my own little snippet of Hell. I have to finish highschool. But i have to do it in Forks. To many bad memories here in Pheonix. Im terrified to go, but terrified to leave. Edward will still be there, no matter how much i wish he wont be. Ever since i left i have relied on Demetri. Hes not there for me to lean on anymore. I have to be strong on my own. I will have to once again be strong, and endure all that i thought i had escaped from. Now that im alone...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for all the faves an alerts. I really love them. Makes me feel all special. Just wanna say someone PM'ed me and told me about disclaimers. Obviously i realise i should have put one, because i read so many fanfics. So, here it is TWILIGHT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, AND SADLY NEVER WILL. IF IT WAS, I WOULD MAKE EMMET MY HUSBAND, AND JASPER AND EDWARD MY CASUAL LOVE SLAVES. BECUASE THEY ARE AMAZING. BUT I DONT,SO IM GONNA HAVE TO KEEP WISHING. **

**Review? Pretty please? With little virtual cookies and Ben and Jerrys ice cream on top?**

**Finally, sorry about the long as note, i got moaned at by some person PM'ing, so now ya cant moan! Onto the story...be gentle...**

Getting into the car, i felt numb. Like my body is floating. Maybe i am in shock? What if i am? Charlie would make me go to the hospital, i would have to look at _his _father. Dr Cullen. Voted best doctor, best smile, best body, best looking..etc.. hes an all around hunk. Unfortunatly, married, with a set of twins that were probably swapped with devil children. He's kind, almost _too_ kind. His eyes, so full of compassion and understanding, would stare at me, _through_ me. It seems into my soul. There are things in my soul that shouldnt be seen, they are dark and ugly. If he examined me, he would see the bruises, the cuts, and his eyes would stare through me, into my soul, and find out why. Would he tell Edward what he had seen with his intense eyes? That would probably just give him more to torture me about. Edward already had three years worth of hassle to make up on. I didnt need to go adding fuel to his private little fire.

So, i sat up straight, the leather of the seat creaking underneath my tiny amount of weight, and _smiled_. I smiled, and talked and laughed about menial, unimportant and important things, and everything seemed so normal. Charlie looked so ecstatic that i was back, and back for good, i couldnt bring myself to ruin it for him, in any way. When i got back, i went up to my room, put on some music quietly and i unpacked. For the next few hours i folded, put away, hung up and cleaned my things. It seemed almost... acted.

Becuase of Charlies status, chief of Forks police. I was registered and due to be in school _tomorrow_ , im so nervous, i keep pulling my hair, and pacing. Two things i never did. It was terrifying to think that in a few hours i will be back there. In Hell. Will anything have changed? Will _he_ have changed? I doubt it, but i still hope. In the end i went for a bath, not being able to stand the pressure of thinking about it. Laying in the still water, with bubbles foaming around me, my mind emptied_, _and i felt at peace. ... for now..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and faves again. Please keep going. Makes me feel all special. This is a special chappy, got the inspiration from it when I was watching Breaking Dawn earlier, it just popped into my head, and it was a better idea than the original. So here it is... **

**I don't own twilight or anything related, just this plotline... although, i wouldnt mind, if Stephanie is feeling genourous?**

Running through the forest, I can see flashes of a brook, bubbling happily alongside the trail I'm following, almost as if it is trying to cheer the forest after a monster like me had entered it... the feeling of wind through my hair, and the twigs below my feet, its amazing. Running is my favourite thing to do, I can let my mind wander, to think freely without the stress of being in public.

I spot a deer, trotting towards the brook, and I watch quietly as it looks around cautiously, and lowers it head for a drink. Looking at the animal, I'm suddenly reminded of the first time I met Demitri...

_Flashback—_

"_No of course I'm ok here mom! You worry too much, you've really gotta stop, you're gonna go prematurely grey, and have to spend lots on hair dy..." _

_My sentence cut off as I hit what felt like a brick wall in front of me, and fell smack on my ass on the pavement. A hand appeared from nowhere and I looked up from my position on the floor, following the graceful hand, up to the toned arms, past the broad shoulders, and onto the beautiful head perched there. The man was gorgeous, he had violet eyes, and dark, inky black, wavy hair past his shoulders. His shirt was just tight enough to show his muscles, and his jeans just loose enough to hang fashionably low on his hips.._

"_Miss, are you okay? I won't bite.." he trailed off with a sinful chuckle, waving his hand around my face. _

"_Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you! I wasn't looking where I was going, are you injured?" I babbled, scared the God-man would be angry. He just chuckled again, shook his head, and grabbed my hand, pulling me up and into his broad chest._

"_May I ask your name, pretty lady? I must say you are very beautiful.." he asked, with his face buried in my hair. To anybody passing on the street, we must have looked like a couple, locked in a loving embrace on the streets of Italy. But to me, it was by far the most amazing, and strange, thing that had ever happened to me. "My names Isabella, but I go by Bella, it's easier and less old fashioned..." I was starting to babble, this beautiful man making me inexplicably nervous. _

"_A beautiful name for a beautiful girl..." he told me, making me blush deeply, and most probably, unattractively. It didn't matter anyway, the Italians are famous for their manners, and kindness. 'This one must be extra famous,' I thought to myself._

" _You remind me of a little deer, with your mahogany hair, and big chocolate doe eyes, so innocent..."_

_End flashback—_

Three months later, we were the best of friends and I knew almost everything about him. Demitri Volturi. The sweetest, most caring and lovely guy I had ever had the fortune to meet. He knew everything about me, and knew all about Edward too.. had even threatened to 'track him down and rip him to pieces'. I had to decline, I knew he was serious. Then one day he ruined the entire thing..

_Another Flashback—_

"_Bella, I have to tell you something," he said gravely. I had never seen him with such a serious look on his face, he was usually so easy-going. "Ok, spill it, what has you looking like someone kicked your puppy?" I asked jokingly, expecting him to laugh, even if it wasn't funny. He just looked at me, almost nervous. _

" _I'm different from you Bell, different from humans.." he started, analyzing my face for something I couldn't name. When he was apparently satisfied with whatever he had found, he continued: " I'm a vampire, I'm stronger than you, faster than you, have better senses, I'm essentially sort-of superhuman," he joked, trying to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere. _

"_Vampire? Are you joking?" I asked. This was so hard to even think about. I knew I should be running, screaming, trying to fight. Doing __something__, not just stood here thinking, like a dumbass. But it was Demitri, he wouldn't hurt me. We were friends, with a pretty deep bond._

"_I wanted to tell you Bells, because I can make you like me. You can be strong, and you can stop being scared people will always hurt you. You can go back to Forks, and kick that Fuckwards ass. You wont ever have to be frightened of him or anyone else again. I promise. We can stay together, forever." He said, the passion lighting his eyes, as he spoke of things I was too scared to even dream about. _

_End Flashback—_

And so, here I am, vampire. Without him, his promise broken, never to be spoken of again. I had agreed. All I wanted was to stay with him and be strong, to stop being a burden. But he left, was taken from me. So I had to come back, make good on my promise, and take down Cullen. I wont kill him, I refuse to be a monster like that. But I will hurt him somehow, make him learn his lesson. Just like I promised...

**Well, there it is. Another chappy. Wernt expecting that were ya? Please review. I'm really not sure about this chapter, it was a last minute thing and I'm scared it didn't quite come out how I wanted it. I'm not sure its as good as I envisioned it to be. Suggestions and PM's always welcome**

**Destiny- **


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day! Either I'm better than I thought. Or I'm doing really crappy. Lol, either way I'm pretty proud.**

**I don't own twilight. If I did, Bella would have been a vamp, and kicked James sorry ass much sooner. To save all the hassle of being chased after by his coven... but I don't.**

**Finally, onto the school scene. Bet you weren't expecting the whole vampire thingy. Were ya? Lol**

**Review please.**

First day. Am I nervous, Charlie so thoughtfully puts in his note to me. The answer being yes. Devastatingly so. I'm terrified. Edward is going to be there. Even though I'm so much stronger, faster, and to be honest prettier, than him, he is so much more psychologically. He has always had the upper hand in that respect. He started to bully me in the first grade. _First grade!_ That shit just doesn't leave you easy.

'I'm all ready,' I thought to myself. Trying to pep talk yourself into something isn't as easy as it is in the movies. I'm shitting myself to be honest. I don't even want to think about what he's going to say. Even though I'm a vampire, I'm still pretty plain, and even though he's a human, there's no doubt in my mind he is still devastating handsome, rivalling some of the vampires I have met, and that's just my estimate based upon what he looked like three years ago. He's probably even more gorgeous now.

Driving up the road in the light rain, I see one of the stars of my nightmares. The school itself. It was a small, unassuming building. One of the structures at the back burned down. Years ago, when I still attended the school, the teachers declared that building 'unsafe' so no one was allowed to even be near it. Of course, this gave birth to the new 'smokers spot' where nobody ever got caught, because the teachers wouldn't dream of entering such a rickety structure. All in all, the place looked old, misused and ugly. Not my dream school, but I'm here on a mission, I don't need to like it. I just have to tolerate it, until I have my revenge. Then I'm off, away from this hell, and all of its inhabitants. Except Charlie of course.

Getting out of my car, I see something I had once hoped I would never see again. The Cullen family. Casually milling around a shiny Volvo, by far the best car in the lot, and looking in my direction. The first thing I noticed about them is they were all together, like, _together_. Alice and Jasper were stood close together, Jaspers arm wrapped protectively around Alice's waist, and her hand tucked into the pocket on his jeans. Emmet and Rosalie were talking together, with Emmet having slung a giant arm casually around Rosalie's dainty shoulders, and she was laughing at something he had just said. The second thing I noticed, Edward was, thankfully, Not there. Thirdly, they were Vampires. All of them, Golden eyed, beautiful, pale vampires. As soon as I stepped out of my little Beetle, (car) they all turned simultaneously towards me. If I hadn't been so afraid, it would have been comical. Their eyes, animal drinker eyes, all widened at the sight of me. Rosalie even _hissed_, the bitch had the gall to hiss? All of my fear vanished, replaced by scalding anger. How _dare_ she hiss at me? All these years I have been gone, I'm not back three seconds and they are already trying to scare me away. I hissed right back at them, almost silently, so the humans would not hear. Jasper, ever the peacemaker, stepped a little towards me and asked in a voice that clearly travelled to my ears, even though the humans would not have heard it, "who are you and why are you here? I can see you are an animal drinker like us, but do you mean us any harm?" my jaw dropped, he didn't know who I was? Do I really look that different? "I mean no harm, I am here because I used to attend this school, and I had a desire to return. All I want is to live in peace and try to mingle with the humans while I'm doing this, do you mean me harm?" I asked, heavily laying on the old timey speak. Maybe if they thought I was older, I could get some leverage in the situation. At present, I'm pretty much screwed, they outnumber me, alot. "we have the same desire as you, if you would like you could sit with me and my family at lunch? We can talk properly there, with no close by prying eyes or ears..." he trailed off, deliberately looking at a younger boy with spiked blonde hair and a round face, when he caught the boys eyes, they widened, and the boy turned so fast I was worried he would get whiplash. "ok, I think I should agree, we can come to some sort of deal to keep the peace, and we can all quietly live our lives." I said. This is great, they don't remember me, its going better than I planned it to. This is amazing. I can make good on my promise Dem, just you wait and see, Edward Cullen, your going down kid...

**IMPORTANT- PLEASE REVIEW**

**ALSO. SHOULD I DO EPOV FOR THE MEETING, OR STAY BPOV?**


	5. Chapter 5

**REALLY STARTING TO FEEL UNLOVED. SO MANY VISITORS, BUT SO FEW REVIEWS. PLEASE R&R. **

**DONT OWN ANYTHING. INCLUDING TWILIGHT. SADLY.**

**EPOV. (YAY?)**

**Damn, I didnt mean for the hunting trip to be that long. I'm going to be late for school at this rate. With that thought my phone began to trill its high pitched tone at me, I looked at the caller ID. Alice. With a sigh, I pressed the green button, wishing I could press the red. "Edward, your going to make it to school on time, just before the tardy bell. Also, new student is a vamp, just to give you a heads up. A girl, and an animal drinker, I dont think she poses a threat, see you later" she said, all in one breath. I couldnt even get a word in edgeways. New student? When did this happen? Oh well, it wont make a difference anyway. I'll still be empty, worthless. Until I find what I'm looking for, I think I need to get used to the feeling until I find whatever is missing from my life. Finally, one ugly side of the building came into view. I slowed my sprint to a fast trot/walk. As I emerged from the woods, I immediatly saw my siblings had taken my precious volvo today. Good, now I can drive home in my car. I hate driving all of their prissy cars. As I entered the school doors, tardy bell ringing, I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. No one had a red car here. I turned and saw a beautifully kept pristine Beetle car. Must be the new students...**

**Walking into my first class of the day and hurrying to my seat, I could smell the scent of an unfamiliar vampire. It was sweet, like lilac and freesia, drifting lazily across the classroom. 'OMG Edwad is so yummy' urrg, Jessica Stanely, the bane of my existence. She asks me to be her boyfriend, date, even tried biology partner once, hence the reason I'm not in that class anymore. The next thought confused me though, although It was as shallow as it usually was, 'why is Bella looking at him? Hes MINE, and she isnt even all that pretty, I'm better than her in every way, exept maybe chest size...' Edward pulled out of her mind before she could start thinking about her chest and his mouth. Shudder, the things that girl thinks up... but anyway, who was Bella? He turned slowly, looking at everyone, and finding her, unfortunately, sat next to Jessica. She was beautiful, long mahogany hair, which literally flowed down her back, and curled into big, loose ringlets at the bottom, her skin was a creamy porcelain, and her eyes a gorgeous molten gold colour, framed by long, dark lashes that swept her cheek when she blinked. She was slim, and had curves in all the right places. She seemed to sense me staring, an turned to look into my eyes, gasped, and looked away again. Strange.. she seemed to be **_**scared**_**, but that couldnt be possible. An angel like her should never be scared of anything. Just as I thought that, something seemed to click inside of me, and I gasped. The missing part of me! It was my mate that I was missing, and my mate has been found. it was this beauty sat behind me, with the ringlets and the soulfull eyes. **_**Bella... your mine...no matter what it takes...**_

**THANKS FOR COME UP WITH A CUNNING PLAN, IF I DONT GET AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS FOR EACH CHAPTER. I DONT EVEN CARE IF ITS FLAMES. I WILL NOT UPDATE. SO MANY OF YOU READ THIS AND GET STORY ALERTS AND FAVES. BUT ONLY A FEW REVIEW. SO UNLESS I GET AT LEAST FIVE. NO NEW CHAPTERS FOR YOU. **

**SPEACIAL THANKS TO:**

**GODESS OF THE SANDS**

**BERDB**

**YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY :D**


	6. Chapter 5 BPOV

**I'm not really gonna call this a new chapter. Its Bellas pov of the last one. I thought after that little twist you might like to see how she thought. Here it is...**

**I still dont own twilight. *sniffle***

**As soon as I entered the school I was bombarded by the one and only Jessica Stanley. When I was last in Forks high school, she was The Popular kid. She literally ran the school, and even though she was only 14, she whored herself out to every guy, and stabbed every girl in the back. Looking at her now, I wouldnt say much had changed about the two-faced bitch. She had a naturally pretty face, which was ruined by the copious amounts of orange face powder she had caked on, and her nice eyelashes were weighed down by at least a tube of mascara, and I could see the roots of her natural hair, a pretty brownish blonde, **_**almost**_** hidden by the tub of peroxide she must have applied to make her hair such a neon yellow. Her looks reflected her personality, nasty, fake and shallow. "Hey! I'm Jessica," she said in her high nasal voice. I could already tell she was trying to figure out how much my clothes cost and if I dyed my hair. Its just the type of person she is. " hi, I'm Bella, nice to meet you," I said quietly. Her face took on a look of intense concentration. "OMG, we used to have this little kid before, she was, like called Bella too. She was ugly though, and geeky, nothing like you, so I can tell we are gonna be, like BFF's" she said. It was almost painful to listen to her squeaking. 'please God, if you can still grant favours to monsters like me, please, dont let her be in any of my classes?' I thought desperatly. I had never been religious, but this girl just brought it out. She snatched my timetable out of my hand and started staring at it like it held the secrets to the universe. "WOW! We have nearly all of our classes together! Isnt that, like, fate or something?" she squealed loudly, crushing my prayers, and drawing some curious gazes our way. "come on, we have English with Mr Berty, he gets real angry if your late," she said, grabbing my hand, her eyes widening at the chill, and dragging me towards the english rooms. Walking down the halls, it brought back so many memories, people laughing as I ran away crying, and people pushing me, stealing my books, tripping me.. the list is endless. **

**Jessica dragged me to a seat near the back of the classroom and began to babble about meaningless teenage drama that I had no interest in. Just after the tardy bell had rang, the door flew open, and my personal Adonis walked into the class. Tall and muscular, but not overly so, the boy that walked into the room was almost devastatingly attractive. The shock of untidy bronze hair is what gave him away to be the monster he really was. Edward Cullen. He walked in quickly and sat down in a seat the row in front of me. The terror that flowed through me was so strong I could practically taste it. Watching his realaxing form, I was reminded of a lion, lazing casually in the sun, scanning the plain for antelope. Suddenly, he stiffened up, and turned slowly, gazing at all the faces he saw until he got to me and Jessica. Upon seeing Jessica, the frown on his marvelous face deepened, but then he turned to me. The attraction was instant. I wanted to go to him, tangle my hands in his hair and kiss him until the sky fell around us. But then I realised, looking into his eyes, they wernt the same piercing green I was expecting. They were a beautiful gold, shining and filled with an emotion I couldnt name. He was a **_**vampire!**_** Like me. Exept male vampires are usually stronger, and I couldnt take him on in a fight if I tried. Oh God. If he recognised me, I would be dead almost instantaneously. This was a mistake. Demitri promised I would be strong enough for this, but I already felt like a five year old at a business meeting, out of place, and in **_**way**_** over my head. But this feeling, I had never felt it before. Its almost like what I had with Dem, deep affection, almost **_**love.**_** But..it cant be, I refuse to let myself fall in love with a monster like him. I wont let myself. Ive heard about mating, but I dont deserve a met, let alone **_**him, **_**as if he would want me anyway...**

**REVIEW.! I BEG YOU! I REALLY DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT. MY IDEAS KIND OF RAN OUT. SO IF ANYONE COULD PERHAPS SUGGEST THINGS THEY WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN? I MIGHT JUST INCLUDE THEM**

**ONCE AGAIN THANKS GREATLY TO GODESS OF THE SANDS **

**YOU SERIOUSLY MAKE MY DAY ALL SPECIAL ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not and never will own any rights to these characters or Stephanies storyline. Merely borrowing them.

So, im back, two years on and a little more mature. Please review, I love to hear what people think about my writing.

BPOV

Seeing Edward again. Knowing that he is now a vampire. Being terrified. None of this stopped the instant pull I felt. Something about him drew me like a moth to a flame. A spookily accurate analogy, as the pull would probably burn me to cinders, just like the poor, unfortunate little moth.

His big golden eyes were fixed on my face, as if trying to memorise my very pores, taking in every inch of detail. I was fixated, falling deeper and deeper into the awful situation I had dug myself into . That is, until Jessica decided that Edward was paying too much attention to me, her obnoxious cough split the silence like an air raid siren, removing the spell that had captured us both.

"so, like, where you from babe?" she blurts out, desperate to stop me from looking in his direction again.

"i told you before Jessica, I moved here from Italy a few months ago," something about her inturruption had annoyed me more than I could say. I felt like punching her, beating her to a bloody carcass for rudely disrupting my moment. But I didnt, instead I decided to go with the smart route. I turned my body to completely face her and stretched my face into the most dazzling smile I could manage. Momentarily, she was stunned into an awed silence, not used to seeing a vampires full beauty on display like that. However she bounced back almost immediately after, and popping her gum loudly, turned back to face the front of the class and proceeded to ignore me for the rest of the lesson, save the few evil glares she threw my way when she was sure I wasnt looking.

Finally, the bell went, saving me from the hell I was placed into. I shot out of my seat, barely keeping a human pace and ran like the demons of mordor were at my heels. Somehow I managed to survive the next few lessons until the dreaded time arrived.. lunch. What would it be like to sit by them. To socialise with the devils that had ruined what was supposed to be the best years of my life. 'oh Dem, I need you here with me, I need your support, your iron will. I dont think I can do this without you darlin, you were my rock. Eventually, like all things, when the support fades away, the walls will crumble. Please help me stay strong Dem, cause here I go' silently sending a prayer to wherever Demetri was hiding, I took a deep unnecessary breath and entered the lunch hall, entered hell..


	8. Chapter 8

Dont own this, awesome, on with the story.

JasperPOV

The new student, _Bella,_ walked through the cafeteria doors, head down and looking terrified. Peeking out from underneath her thick curtain of mahogony hair she spotted our table and started to slowly walk towards us. It seemed to take hours, but finally she managed to cross the room and stand next to Alice. " do you mind if I sit here?" she asked in a quiet voice. My family and I all nodded our permission and she slowly lowered herself into the seat.

"hi, im Bella," she said, still in the same tone, almost afraid to speak out. The emotions around me scattered, exploding into different feelings and regrets, drowning me in the intensity of which it hit. _Bella, _the girl me and my family had bullied so badly she left, almost suicidal in her deep depression, we didnt have to have a psychiatrists degree to tell anyone that. A year after she had left Charlie, her father had come into school demanding to know if anyone knew where she was. While on a holiday to Italy, her mother had been brutally murdered, stabbed, strangled, beaten.. you name it, poor Renee had experienced it. With no contacts to his daughter and having not heard from her in months, Charlie had began to cling onto the desperate hope that maybe his daughter still spoke to her old school pals, the ones that didnt exist but he grasped at anything that might lead him closer to his beloved daughter. Two days later he found about about what me and my siblings had put Bella through every day, what torture we had forced her to endure until she eventually cracked. He didnt even have it in him to be angry. He knew his daughter wasnt coming home.

Her hotel room was traced, all of her things in there, untouched, like a shrine to the diminished hope that she would still come back safe and sound. Bella was never seen again, but the vampire that sat in front of me, reminded me so strongly of what used to be. Although they were golden, her eyes held the same beauty, the same way of showing every emotion that crossed her mind and entered her heart. I was ripped out of my runaway train of thought by a feral growl ripping through the air and smashing into my eardrums with all the force of a freight train. Immediately I stood and span in place, on high alert for the vampire threatening me or my family. But all I came to face was Edward, his face set into a ferocious grimace and furious eyes trained on my face. One quick check of his emotions cleared up the confusion rolling through my brain; love, deep possessiveness, and an animalistic need to claim what he believed to be his. He had found his true mate, in Bella..

EPOV

All day I had been trying to access her mind, anxious to know if she is as intelligent as her expressive eyes had suggested. But everytime I managed to hone in on where she was, it was like an empty void. I couldnt extract one peep from her mind. By the time lunch had arrived I was desperate to know, what she thought about every little thing, her opinions, her views. I needed her. Walking towards our schools dismal cafeteria I tuned in on a certain brother of mines thoughts that set my blood to boil. I could see her through his eyes, sitting there like an angel. But her image was distorted by the rage coursing through my veins. Jasper, thinking she was beautiful, comparing her to my love from years past, Isabella Swan. Letting out a warning growl on a frequency intelligible to humans, I stalked forward, ready to draw blood, to kill my own brother, for tarnishing the memory of my beautiful Isabella, and for thinking thoughts about the mysterious stranger that had blasted into my life and threw my mind into turmoil. One thought entered my predatory mind, MINE!


End file.
